


A FREAKING LONG NIGHT

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Just another night in the bunker. Nothing out of the ordinary. Especially not the blood.





	A FREAKING LONG NIGHT

(((((((((((((((((((((

Just before dawn, Sam set the last stitch.

Straightening, he looked down at his unconscious brother, tired eyes tracing the patchwork criss-crossing Dean's torso.

Eighty-four stitches. Not a Winchester record, but close.

"Fool," he muttered, tossing the needle onto the bedside table. "Damned fool."

Eyes dark with exhaustion, he pulled a blanket over his patient, then cleaned up the bloody cloths littering the floor around the bed.

That done, he briefly considered a drink, but decided against it. He needed to stay awake.

Sam dropped heavily into the chair next to the bed and waited for Dean to wake up.


End file.
